Taking Care of Secret
by Mitoko-Chan
Summary: Read as the SC cast has to take care of me while I'm sick! You'll laugh and enjoy it! Plz R&R!


Me: *coughs* Hey guys...

Utau: What the hell happened to you?

Me: *points at Ikuto* Ask him *coughs*

Ikuto: She's sick in bed with the god damn flu!

Amu: DON'T YELL! YOUR GONNA MAKE HER FEEL WORSE!

Rima: Amu, your the one yelling. *sips tea*

Amu: Oh...

Yaya: I wanna help Secret-chan get better!

Me: Thx *cough* Yaya.

Kukai: How bout some ramen? Ramen always makes me feel better!

Utau: Because your you.

Kukai: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!?

Nagi: Guys, Secret-chan is sick, she's not gonna get any better if we don't stop yelling and arguing.

Everyone ex. Me: Your right.

Su: Secret-chan, I made you some soup-desu!

Me: Thx Miki. *cough*

Ikuto: She's sicker than we thought...

Amu: *sweatdrops* Tell me about it.

Rima: It's not her fault she's sick, it's probably mine.

Utau: What did you do?

Rima: Well, I was sick a few days ago and Secret came and took care of me and made me laugh.

Nagi: She probably caught Rima-chan's flu.

Yaya: Here Secret-chan! I brought you some lemonade!

Me: *sips and nearly throws up* Yaya?

Yaya: Yes Secret-chan?

Me: What did you put in this lemonade?

Yaya: Let's see, lemons,sugar,candy,and some peppermint. Why?

Me: No reason.. *sweatdrops*

Tadase: Secret-chan's not looking to well..

Me: *stands up* I'm perfectly fine... *faints*

Ikuto: *catches her*

Amu: *feels forehead* She's burning up!

Utau: Ikuto! Don't just hold her like that put her on the couch!

Ikuto: *puts Me on the couch*

Yaya: IT'S MY FAULT! WAHHHHH! *cries*

Rima: Shhhh Yaya!

Yaya: *stops crying*

Nagi: She probably fainted due to Yaya-chan's lemonade.

Kukai: You're probably right.

Ikuto: Get a wet rag and place it on her forehead.

Tadase: Why?

Ikuto: It'll help with her fever.

Amu: I'll do it *goes and gets wet cloth*

Amu: *comes back and hands cloth to Ikuto*

Ikuto: *puts on Secrets forehead*

** -5 Minutes Later-**Utau: *takes rag off her forehead and checks temperature* Her fever went down.

Yaya: That's great! Does that mean Secret-chan's all better?

Nagi: No, not completely.

Rima: She'll need alot of rest, we should take turns watching her.

Amu: I'll watch her first.

Everyone ex. me and amu: Ok..*leaves room*

Amu: Secret, wake up Secret.

Me: *wakes up*

Amu: Hey Secret, how are you feeling?

Me: *yawns* Still a little *cough* groggy.

Utau: *enters room* My turn.

Amu: Ok, hope you get better Secret.

Me: Thx Amu *cough* You;re a good friend.

Amu:*leaves*

Utau: *sits by Secret*

Utau: Well this is to depressing! I'm gonna make you feel better!

Me: *cough* How?

Utau: The only way I know how to! Sing!

Utau: *sings Heartful song*

Rima: My turn

Utau: Ok bye Secret! *hugs*

Me: Thx Utau. *cough* You're really nice you know that?

Utau: *smiles then leaves*

Rima: This is all my fault...

Me: No it's not! *cough cough*

Rima: *looks at me with real tears*

Me: It's not your fault Rima! So don't beat yourself up! *wipes away Rima's tears*

Rima: *stops cying after a while*

Me: You know what would make me feel better?

Rima: *sniff* What?

Me: Bala-Balance. *smiles at Rima*

Rima: Ok! Kusukusu!

Rima and Kusukusu: BALA-BALANCE!

Me: *laughs*

Nagi: My turn Rima-chan..

Rima: Ok, you better get better Secret. Or I'm not gonna be happy. *hugs then leaves*

Me: *smiles*

**-6 minutes later-**

Kukai: *gets up and hugs Secret* Get better k?

Me: Ok Kukai. *smiles*

Ikuto: *comes in* Hey Secret.

Me: Hey

Ikuto: *hands secret some food* Here, I thought you would be hungry.

Me: You thought right. *smiles at him*

Ikuto: *smiles back*

-5 minutes later-

Ikuto: Well I'm gonna go. Call if you need anything.

Me: Ikuto, wait a sec.

Ikuto: *turns towards me*

Me: *kisses Ikuto on the check* Thank you. *smiles*

Ikuto: No problem. *smiles with a little blush* then leaves *

* * *

_The next day._

Me: Hey guys!

Ikuto: Someone's feeling better.

Me: Ya! Thx to all of you! Thx how can I repay you guys?

Utau: No need.

Me: Bu-

Kukai: It;s fine, you were sick it was the least we could do.

Me: *smiles* Arigato!

Everyone ex. me: No problem!

Me: Well, I know a way to repay you guys even though you said no.

Everyone ex. me: What?

Me: Write more Truth or Dare chapters!

Everyone: *smiles and laughs*

Me: Someone do the thingy!

Ikuto: Allow me

Me: Go right ahead.

Ikuto: Rate and review.

Me: By-

Ikuto: Hold up a sec!

Me: Huh?

Ikuto: *kisses Secret*

Amu & Me: WTF?! THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

Ikuto: *laughs*

Utau: I'm gonna speak for everyone and say "Bye!"


End file.
